Scoundrel
Scoundrels are rogues- good, bad, and neutral- who either live outside the law or fight against it in order to get the upper hand. They can come from any world or region of the galaxy. Most use their Intelligence and Dexterity to accomplish tasks, and many rely on Charisma as a fallback when all else fails. The Scoundrel gets by with bravado, cunning, duplicity, and trickery. They live by their wits, lying, cheating, stealing, and even fighting when the need arises. Adventurers Many Scoundrels live a life of adventure for the excitement it provides. Others go adventuring to advance their illicit careers. Some are good-hearted rogues in it for the thrill, or to right a wrong done to them or those they love. Others are despicable knaves who serve only one master- the greed that swells inside them. More often, an adventurous Scoundrel falls somewhere in the middle, changing allegiance and attitudes as the political climate changes, until something larger than himself sets him on a particular course through the galaxy. Adventurous Scoundrels call themselves smugglers, pirates, outlaws, gamblers, slicers, con artists, thieves, rogues, and spies. Characteristics Scoundrels have a knack for getting into and out of trouble. They have an instinct for self-preservation that keeps them alive, but it's usually tempered with a need to experience the thrills that their profession has to offer, and many adventurous Scoundrels are also (Probably) saddled with a sense of honor that sometimes make them go against their natural inclinations. Backgrounds Scoundrels don't often start out seeking to defy authority and break the law. Some are thrust into the profession as a means of rebellion. Others wind up on the wrong side of the law due to bad luck, poor decisions, or circumstances beyond their control. The skills they pick up along the way make them great members of any mission team. Examples of Scoundrels in Star Wars Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Dash Rendar, Dexter Jettster, Ghent, Watto Game Rule Information Scoundrels have the following game statistics: Abilities Dexterity and Intelligence are the Scoundrel's most important Ability Scores, because they must have quick reflexes and a sharp wit to survive. Charisma is important for talking one's way out of trouble, and Wisdom is useful for spotting trouble before it finds the Scoundrel. Class Skills ''' Trained in 4 + Intelligence Modifier: * Acrobatics * Deception * Gather Information * Initiative * Knowledge (All skills, taken individually) * Mechanics * Perception * Persuasion * Pilot * Stealth * Use Computer '''Hit Points Scoundrels begin play at 1st level with a number of hit points equal to 18 + their Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, Scoundrels gain 1d6 hit point + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Scoundrels gain a number of Force Points equal to 5 + one-half their character level (Rounded down) at 1st level, and every time they gain a new level in this class. Any Force Points left over from previous levels are lost. Class Features All the following are features of the Scoundrel class. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, a Scoundrel gains a +2 class bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +1 class bonus to their Will Defense. Starting Feats A Scoundrel begins play with the following bonus Feats: * Point-Blank Shot * Weapon Proficiency (Pistols) * Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Talent Trees At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, and so on), a Scoundrel gains an additional Talent. A Scoundrel may choose a Talent from any Talent Tree they wish, but they must meet the prerequisites (If any) of the chosen Talent. The Talent can be selected from any of the Talent Trees (Scoundrel). Bonus Feats At every even-numbered level (2nd, 4th, 6th, etc.), a Scoundrel gains a bonus Feat. This Feat must be selected from the related page (Bonus Feats (Scoundrel)). As with normal Feats, you must meet the prerequisites to select the Feat. The Bonus Feat must be from the Bonus Feats (Scoundrel), unless explicitly stated otherwise. Credits A 1st-level Scoundrel starts play with 3d4 x 250 credits.